Katniss
Katniss is a fan made character by johnpatgillespie. She is a female emperor penguin and is Gloria's best friend, although some arguments between the pair sometimes ended in violent results, mostly due to Gloria being aggressive when angry in her childhood. Katniss likes to play piano and is a talented gymnast and fighter, mostly due to getting in several fights in elementary school, one of which ended in her breaking Seymour's nose, according to Mumble. Appearance As a chick, Katniss was not very distinguished from Gloria or other penguins of her generation. In 0.5, where she is a teenager, her main distinguishable feature is the black feathers on her head, which flop over the right side of her face, similar to bangs or a fringe, as well as the feathers at the back of her head being weaved into a ponytail. Her eyes are a dark shade of green, making her, Mumble and Petey the only penguins of their generation to not have brown eyes (Mumble's eyes being blue and Petey's being turquoise). Like Gloria, Katniss was extremely sought after by both Petey and Seymour (despite what she apparently did to him) due to her tough-girl attitude and beauty, though she eventually settled down with Ozcar, with Petey and Seymour's blessing of course. Personality Katniss, when introduced, is shown to be happy, playful and kind when talking to Gloria, although tried to avoid taking part in awkward situations as shown when Chrysta tried to hang out with them, even asking Gloria to take care of it as to avoid doing it herself. However, though she is shown taking part in humiliating Chrysta, she does not seem comfortable when doing cruel things, which she points out to Gloria after the latter calls Chrysta things such as "loser" and "Freak", to which Gloria simply responds by saying that because it is Chrysta, it is alright to do so. During Chapter 14 of Happy Feet 0.5, when Gloria begins to falter in class due to relying solely on her natural singing talent, Katniss starts to get frustrated and fed up of Gloria's laziness. Before the final exam begins in Chapter 16, Katniss warns Gloria that their friends Seymour, Petey and Mildred will probably not take kindly to it if Gloria gets shown up by Chrysta. Katniss appears again in Chapter 18, taking part in a piano recital which she had invited Gloria to. When her performance starts, Katniss realizes that Gloria is not there, having decided instead to join a brawl in an alleyway. Gloria's absence makes Katniss incredibly nervous, causing her to miss a few notes in her anxiety. Later on, Katniss, feeling hurt and betrayed by her best friend, confronts Gloria and berates her for missing the recital, and realizes how selfish and ignorant Gloria really is, having cared more about getting back at Chrysta than their friendship (and even not remembering Katniss' name at one point). Katniss is shown however to balance reason with anger, as she only plans to simply kicking Gloria to the floor, but Gloria attempts to fight back simply out of arrogance. Katniss begs Gloria to not try to fight, having still enough respect and friendship for Gloria to not hurt her, but Gloria refuses to give up, and the following fight leaves a bloody and battered Gloria defeated, having only been spared because Katniss decided against hurting her further. When Mumble asks her for help in saving Gloria, Katniss shows signs of stubborness by refusing to help, still holding a grudge against Gloria for her arrogance, and only agreeing to help when Mumble promised that she could hit Gloria, which she does after Gloria is freed. After the battle, it is presumed that Gloria and Katniss made amends and became friends again. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki: *Happy Feet 0.5 * Happy Feet 0.75 * Happy Feet: Protectors of Emperor Land * Happy Feet 0.95 Trivia * Katniss is voiced by Jennifer Lawrence, the character's name being an obvious homage to Katniss Everdeen, whom Lawrence plays in the Hunger Games. ** In Backup-Issues, Willow Shields plays a younger Katniss in the flashbacks. Shields also portrays Primrose, Katniss' younger sister, in the Hunger Games. * In original drafts for 0.75, Katniss was meant to develop a crush on Mumble, which would cause conflict between her and Gloria. However, Johnpatgillespie felt that this would be too similar to 0.5's conflict with Mumble, Gloria and Chrysta, and so he settled with bringing Chrysta back and gave Katniss a new love interest in the form of Ozcar. ** This idea of Katniss' attraction to Mumble was eventually used in the Protectors of Emperor Land episode Backup-Issues. Category:Characters Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfiction characters Category:Females Category:Penguins Category:Emperor Penguins